Generally, in terms of image processing, a vignette is an artistic effect causing an image to fade into its background without a defined border. Conventional techniques for creating a vignette for an image generally produce a default vignette centered on the image, regardless of the content of the image. Users can then modify individual vignette parameters to adjust the vignette for the image. For many users, particularly non-professional users, these conventional techniques can be time consuming when attempting to create a vignette that is customized to the content of the image and which appears at least semi-professional. For example, in images that include faces, the focus of the vignette generally should be adjusted such that the faces are not obscured by the vignette and such that the image appears artistically and visually appealing. Moreover, many users may not be aware of professional photography guidelines, such as the rule of thirds, which is used to optimize the visual appeal of the image. Accordingly, these conventional techniques for creating vignettes simply rely on user input, regardless of the user's lack of knowledge and skill in photography, to customize a vignette for the image. Consequently, customizing a vignette for an image using conventional techniques can be inefficient and time consuming, which can lead to a poor user experience.